


Of Nations and Time

by Lyra_Dhani



Series: Around The World [5]
Category: Dark (TV 2017), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Doomed Timelines, Gen, Memory Alteration, Spoilers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Dhani/pseuds/Lyra_Dhani
Summary: In 1980, Germany met a visitor from Winden.
Relationships: Germany & North Italy (Hetalia)
Series: Around The World [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/991116
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Of Nations and Time

People don't usually recognize him. Those who do usually are either old men with haunted gazes or the government's agent.

The child that enters the pub and sits down across him is neither. He is a contradiction. Young where his eyes are old. Germany doesn't recognize him and yet something in his gaze tugs at his memory. Like a deja vu.

"Who are you?" He asks cautiously.

The child smiles. "Once upon a time, I am Jonas Kahnwald."

The name doesn't ring any bell. It's weird because Germany knows every children born in his territory, he knows their names intimately because essentially, they are his children too. Neverthless, the stranger continues.

"Once upon a time, I am Adam. Once upon a time, I am the beginning. Once upon a time, I am the end. Once upon a time, I am everything," the child cocked his head to the side, his hair falling in front of his eyes. "Right now, I am nothing."

Germany stares. He has this conversation before. He remembers.

"I know you," he opens his mouth to call the child's name but it escapes him somehow. He frowns and tries again but the name won't come out. "I know you. Why can't I remember?"

"I told you," the child says, and much to Germany's horror, he starts to fade. Nobody in the pub seems to notice. He reaches out but his hand just passes the child, not touching anything. "I am nothing, Germany. A glitch in the matrix."

He let his hand falls to his side. Looking down, he mutters, "I see. So it wasn't a dream."

"I am sorry," Jonas says. Adam smiles. The child that shouldn't be born starts crying. "For everything."

"But you're mine too," he says. He wishes he can touch him, if only to wipe the tears away. Jonas is smiling, crying, existing. Germany commits everything to his memory. "You're my child too, Jonas."

"Will you remember me?"

"I will," he reassures him. It might be a lie in the future but right now it's the truth.

With that tearful smile on his face, Jonas disappears off the earth. He looks like he's been waiting for this exact moment for his whole life.

Germany stares at the empty spot. Someone taps his shoulder.

"Germany?" Italy says. He sits down beside him. "Why are you crying?"

He wants to tell Italy. The child's name, his journey, his tragedy. Once upon a time, that child was everything. Once upon a time, that child was the end. Once upon a time, that child was the beginning.

"I was talking to someone," he says. "But I forgot who it was."

"It's not like you to forget," Italy says.

"You're right," he agrees. "I'll remember. I'll make sure to remember."

Italy smiles. He usually keeps eyes closed but right now Germany can see him staring with gentle gaze. "Maybe it's fine if you don't remember. Germany, sometimes, people disappear from your life for no reason. Sometimes you don't have to say goodbye."

"No," Germany says. "He's a child of mine. I remembers that much. I'll remember more. I won't forget."

That child's voice when he called him, it was soft and comforting to hear. His face when he smiled, it looked like the world brightened up with him. Germany remembers him. He promises.

That child’s name is-

Hecan'tremember-

Italy pulls his hand. "Sing with me?" He asks with pleading gaze. Germany has never been very good at saying no to Italy. He lets Italy pulls him to the stage.

His eyes slides back to the empty seat. His stomach lurches.

He has a feeling he's forgotten something important.

_For neither ever, nor never_

_Goodbye._

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of like my farewell fic to the series. The show is honestly a pain to watch for me who forget faces easily but man, it's absolutely worth it. Love this show so much <3


End file.
